Photograph mounts comprised of a plurality of hinged panels are well-known in the art as shown, for example, in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,545,115; 3,174,244; 3,341,961; 2,782,542; 2,538,894; 1,539,615 and 1,249,328. The photograph mount of this invention differs from any of the aforesaid patented structures in its simplicity of construction which makes it especially adapted for manufacture with conventional die cutting and gluing machinery without special techniques, its sturdy construction and its attractiveness.